miraculousladybugfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Babel
}}|0=F99C99|1=EE82EE|2=FFA500|3=4B0082|4=CCCC01|5=0000FF|6EF7A7}}; color: black;" align="right" |- | style="text-align:center; font-size:14pt; width:60px; height:45px; background-color: # }|0=DF6060|1=EE82EE|2=FFA500|3=4B0082|4=FFFF00 |5=0000FF|6EF7A7}}; color: }|0=black|1=black|2=black|3=white|4=black|5=white|black}};" | }|ar=ar|de=de|en=en|es=es|fr=fr|it=it|ja=ja|pt-br=pt-br|pt-pt=pt-pt|zh=zh}} }|0=-0|1=-1|2=-2|3=-3|4=-4|5=-5|-N}} | style="font-size:8pt; padding:4pt; line-height:1.25em; background-color: # }|0=FF8080|1=EDA2ED|2=FFD990|3=CDB1E1|4=FFFF99|5=87CEFA|C5FCDC}}; color: black;"| } |ar= } |0=.هذا المستخدم لا يتحدث العربية |1=.هذا المستخدم يستطيع المساهمة بمستوى مبتدئ في اللغة العربية |2=.هذا المستخدم بإمكانه التحدث بالعربية بمستوى متوسط |3=.هذا المستخدم بإمكانه التحدث بالعربية بمستوى متقدم |4=.هذا المستخدم بإمكانه التحدث بالعربية بمستوى ممتاز |5=.هذا المستخدم بإمكانه التحدث بالعربية بمستوى محترف |.اللغة الأم لهذا المستخدم هي العربية}} |de=Dieser Benutzer } |0=hat kaum oder keine Deutschkenntnisse. |1=hat grundlegende Deutschkenntnisse. |2=hat fortgeschrittene Deutschkenntnisse. |3=hat sehr gute Deutschkenntnisse. |4=beherrscht Deutsch auf annähernd muttersprachlichem Niveau. |5=spricht Deutsch auf einem professionellen Niveau. |spricht Deutsch als Muttersprache.}} |en=This user } |0= does not understand English (or understands it with considerable difficulties). |1=has a basic level of English. |2=has an intermediate level of English. |3=has an advanced level of English. |4=can contribute with a near-native level of English. |5=can contribute with a professional English. |'native speaker' of English.}} |es= Este usuario } |0='no entiende' español (o lo entiende con dificultad). |1=puede contribuir con un nivel básico de español. |2=puede contribuir con un nivel intermedio de español. |3=puede contribuir con un nivel avanzado de español. |4=tiene un conocimiento casi nativo del español. |5=puede contribuir con un nivel profesional de español. |es hablante nativo español.}} |fr= } |0=Je ne comprends pas le français, ou seulement avec des difficultés notables. |1=Cette personne peut contribuer avec un niveau élémentaire de français. |2=Cette personne peut contribuer avec un niveau moyen de français. |3=Cette personne peut contribuer avec un niveau avancé de français. |4=Cette personne dispose de connaissances proches de la langue maternelle en français. |5=Cette personne peut contribuer avec un niveau professionnel de français. |Le français est la langue maternelle de cette personne.}} |hi= } |0=इस सदस्य को हिन्दी नहीं आती (या इनको हिन्दी समझने में बहुत कठिनाई होती है)। |1=यह सदस्य हिन्दी भाषा का प्रारंभिक स्तर का ज्ञान रखते हैं। |2=यह सदस्य हिन्दी भाषा का मध्यम स्तर का ज्ञान रखते हैं। |3=यह सदस्य हिन्दी भाषा मे प्रवीण हैं। |4=यह सदस्य हिन्दी का, मातृभाषा जैसा ज्ञान रखते है। |5=यह सदस्य उन्नत हिन्दी लिख सकता है। |इस सभ्य की मातृभाषा हिन्दी है।}} |it=Questo utente } |0=non capisce l'italiano. |1=può contribuire con un livello semplice di italiano. |2=può contribuire con un livello intermedio di italiano. |3=può contribuire con un livello avanzato di italiano. |4=può contribuire con un livello quasi madrelingua di italiano. |5=può contribuire con un italiano a livello professionale. |parla l'italiano come lingua madre.}} |ja=このユーザーは } |0=日本語がわかりません。（または理解するのがかなり困難です。） |1=簡単な日本語を話します。 |2=日本語をある程度話します。 |3=流暢な日本語を話します。 |4=母語に近いレベルで日本語を話します。 |5=専門家並みの日本語ができます。 |日本語を母語としています。}} |pl= } |0=Ten użytkownik nie zna języka polskiego (lub ma z nim olbrzymie trudności). |1=Ten użytkownik posługuje się językiem polskim na poziomie podstawowym. |2=Ten użytkownik posługuje się językiem polskim na poziomie średnio zaawansowanym. |3=Ten użytkownik posługuje się językiem polskim na poziomie zaawansowanym. |4=Ta osoba posługuje się językiem polskim niemal tak dobrze, jak jego rodowity użytkownik. |5=Ten użytkownik włada językiem polskim na poziomie profesjonalnym. |Polski jest językiem ojczystym tego użytkownika.}} |pt-br=Este usuário } |0=não compreende o português do Brasil (ou compreende com grande dificuldade). |1=pode contribuir com um nível básico de português do Brasil. |2=pode contribuir com um nível intermédio de português do Brasil. |3=pode contribuir com um nível avançado de português do Brasil. |4=tem domínio do português do Brasil similar ao de um nativo. |5=pode contribuir com um nível professional de português do Brasil. |tem como língua materna o português do Brasil.}} |pt-pt=Este utilizador } |0=não compreende o português europeu (ou compreende-o com grande dificuldade). |1=pode contribuir com um nível básico de português europeu. |2=pode contribuir com um nível intermédio de português europeu. |3=pode contribuir com um nível avançado de português europeu. |4=tem domínio do português europeu similar ao dum nativo. |5=pode contribuir com um nível professional de português europeu. |tem como língua materna o português europeu.}} |zh= } |0=這個用戶不會說中文。 这个用户不会说中文。 |1=該用戶能以基本的中文進行交流。 该用户能以基本的中文进行交流。 |2=該用戶能以一般的中文進行交流。 该用户能以一般的中文进行交流。 |3=該用戶能以熟練的中文進行交流。 该用户能以熟练的中文进行交流。 |4=該用戶能以地道的中文進行交流。 该用户能以地道的中文进行交流。 |5=該用戶能以專業的中文進行交流。 该用户能以专业的中文进行交流。 |這個用戶的母語是中文。 这个用户的母语是中文。}} }} |} Uso Para agregar esta plantilla sólo debes escribir . El 1''' representa la abreviación del idioma y el '''2 el nivel en el que te puedes desenvolver en ese idioma.